SM023
* Closed * * }} Getting the Band Back Together! (Japanese: 衝撃！ダグトリオ解散！？ Shocking! Dugtrio Split Up!?) is the 23rd episode of the , and the 962nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 20, 2017 and in the United States on July 15, 2017. Blurb Ash and friends are attending a concert by the wildly popular group Dug-Leo, made up of DJ Leo and his partner, a talented Alolan Dugtrio. Everyone wears blonde wigs in Dugtrio’s honor, including Rotom Dex—until its wig is carried off after the show by another fan of the band, an Alolan Diglett! As the band rehearses for their next concert, Dugtrio’s three heads start fighting over who gets to be lead singer—and Team Rocket swoops in, posing as a talent agency to lure Dugtrio away! Diglett joins our heroes to track them down, and soon the band is back together—and they’ve added Diglett to their ranks! Plot Fireworks go off as , , , and Mimo arrive at a concert. They are soon joined by , , , and . Surprised with their hair, they explain that everyone wears a wig to a "Dug-Leo" concert. Looking at a concert poster, Mallow introduces them as DJ Leo and his — or Dug-Leo for short. provides data on and as Mallow introduces him to Dugtrio by their individual names. After a discussion about wearing wigs, everyone is wearing one. Nearby, an Alolan Diglett pops up out of the ground nearby and looks at Rotom's wig in admiration. are selling a variety of wigs but aren't attracting any customers. A large crowd has gathered as DJ Leo starts the concert. He plays the music to which everyone cheers and dances as Dugtrio starts to sing. The Alolan Diglett pops up near Ash and the others. Team Rocket watch from a distance as Jessie thinks that the Dugtrio can be a big asset to them and they run off. After the concert, Ash and his friends head home. Kiawe is full of tears, having been moved by the way they celebrated the natural way of Alola. Rotom tells Kiawe to calm down, only to be hit by the Alolan Diglett who takes Rotom's wig and runs off. Ash and the others give chase and manage to catch up to the Diglett allowing Rotom to get its wig back. Ash wonders why it would want Rotom's wig, it goes underground and disappears. DJ Leo comes over and recognizes Professor Kukui and removes his glasses. At DJ Leo's house, DJ Leo invites them. He and Professor Kukui used to be schoolmates as Professor Kukui had no idea it was him on stage. Leo explains that Dugtrio changed his whole life and remembers meeting Dugtrio when he heard Dugtrio singing in the mountains. They soon became friends and began making music together. At that moment, the Alolan Diglett pops up from the sand and rushes over to Dugtrio and Diglett begins to sing. Dugtrio likes Diglett's singing and agrees to be Diglett's mentor. Rotom began adding a voice-sampling function to its system. Kukui removes Rotom's wig and put it on Diglett's head. Diglett is happy with his new wig. Once the others have left, Leo starts to practice his music, but the trio start fighting. He tells them to stop fighting as Team Rocket enters the house, disguising as the staff of a talent agency. They exclaim that they wanted to be the representatives for Dugtrio, which Dugtrio agrees to. Leo is shocked at its decision. The next day, Ash and Kukui watch the news about DJ Leo and Dugtrio's disbandment, and wonders why it changed overnight. They arrive at Leo's house and find out that Dugtrio left with the people from the agency. Ash suggests finding them and Rotom wonders how. Ash gives Rockruff a piece of Dugtrio's clothing and asks it to track them down. They arrive in the mountains and notice a hut nearby. In the hut, the Dugtrio are tied to a rope and Meowth practices rapping. Ash and the others enter the hut and battles Team Rocket. As they battle, Team Rocket realizes that Diglett has untied the ropes from Dugtrio. and attack Dugtrio instead but is wrapped by its Ability. It later used to send Team Rocket to the roof. As they are about to blast off, caught them and runs off. Leo and Dugtrio thank Ash and Diglett. Leo invites Dugtrio back to the band which they agree. In the evening, many people arrived for the second day of the concert. Dugtrio and Diglett sing at the stage. The concert attendees throw their wig into the air as the concert went on. Major events * updates itself with a function. Debuts Humans * DJ Leo Pokémon debuts * (Alola Form) Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * * Mimo * DJ Leo * (on television) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Alola Form) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (DJ Leo's; Alola Form; Jessica, Ashley, and Michael; debut) * (DJ Leo's; Alola Form; new) * (Trainer's; ×4) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×3) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's; ×3) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×5) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's; ×5) * (Trainer's; ×4) * ( ) * (Alola Form; painting) Trivia * Poké Problem: Which admires the in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Alolan Diglett * Two of the wigs at 's wig store resemble hairdos of ; one resembles 's hair with the ribbon from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and the other resembles 's hair. * In the scene where Team Rocket realizes that Alolan was setting Alolan free, the background is 's famous woodcut , while Team Rocket themselves are posed and stylized to resemble 's color print Ōtani Oniji III as Yakko Edobei. * and Mimey narrate the preview for the next episode. * , , , , and DJ Leo read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the dub. Errors Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 023 Category:Episodes written by Ayumi Sekine Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Kommt die Band wieder zusammen?! es:EP966 fr:SL023 it:SM023 ja:SM編第23話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第23集